


A progression of things

by Ahria



Series: Progression [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahria/pseuds/Ahria





	A progression of things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grue/gifts).



Chad couldn’t remember when he had first realized that he loved her.  She had entered his life when everything was just beginning.  In fact, it all started on the day he met her-the day he’d picked up that parakeet’s cage and ended up at the Kurosaki’s clinic.  Of course at that time she’d just been Ichigo’s little sister.  Not too long after that, she became Ichigo’s brave little sister, the ten-year-old who had helped him fight a hollow just because it was the right thing to do.  At that point, he’d thought she was an impressive kid and wondered vaguely what kind of person age would shape her into.  After that he didn’t think much about her because his whole life shifted and became about keeping his friends alive.

Then one evening a few years later, he bumped into her at the park by her house.  She made fun of his shirt and it made him laugh.  Right then she became Kurosaki Karin, the friend he met at the park almost every evening.

Things went on that way until he was almost done with college.  It was sometime over the course of those years that he realized he wanted to stay by her side.  He never felt compelled to say anything about it though, knowing all the reasons why it was a terrible idea.

One day in the middle of fall, he met her at the park as usual.  She was sitting on a bench, foot tapping aggressively against the pavement.

“What’s wrong?” he asked as he sat next to her.  She glared at him for a moment before replying, “You!”

“What did I do?” he questioned, curious but unconcerned.

“You’re not going to do a damn thing about this, are you?” Karin snapped, jumping to her feet and standing in front of him.  Since he had no idea what was going on, he stayed silent.  “We watched Ichi-ni and Rukia dance around it for years, and they were miserable the whole time!  Now you want to do the same thing!”

“Karin,” he began, uncomfortable with where he knew she was heading.

“Well you know what?” she continued with her rant, ignoring him almost completely.  “No.  I am not going to be miserable for years just because you’re an idiot!”

“Karin-“

“ _No._ You’re just going to spout some stupid crap about why it won’t work out and I’m just going to shoot it down.  So just shut up and agree with me!”

He sighed as she glared down at him.  Her arms were crossed and her fingers were drumming against her arm, belying her confidence.

“Do I have a choice?” he wondered aloud, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

The question tugged a smirk out of her and she replied, “Nope.”

“Guess I have no objections then.”

Releasing a breath she hadn’t known she was holding, she sat back down on the bench, only a little closer to him than normal.  His hand found hers and as their fingers laced, he leaned back and sighed in contentment.


End file.
